


Such A Tease

by spaze_cat



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Incest, Incestual relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Teasing, Turtlecest, Yaoi, tcest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:51:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7416739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaze_cat/pseuds/spaze_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don thinks he and Raph have been having sex so much that they no longer truly appreciate it, and decides to see if he can't fix the problem by taking it out of the equation entirely in order to see which one of them caves first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative (Joke) Title: "Donatello Trump - 'Let's Make Sex Great Again'"
> 
> I hope you came here for horny turtles. Because if you did not you are going to be sorely disappointed.
> 
> Hint: There will be a lot of horny turtles.

The lair was silent save for the very faint rhythmic creaking coming from Raphael’s room.

“Harder,” Don choked out, his eyes closed and face twisted in blissful agony.

“Demanding little shit,” came Raph’s amused growl right in his ear. His brother nipped at the flesh of his neck as he fulfilled Don’s wish. “I’ll give you harder.”

Don clutched at Raph’s sheets for dear life as he was pounded into mercilessly. It wasn’t fast like a piston in a well-oiled machine, but rather an even tempo of rough, consecutive thrusts. Don liked it best this way because it allowed him to feel every inch of his brother’s cock as it drove in and out of his ass.

He knew Raph must have been close, because he was hitting Don’s prostate with every thrust, expertly aiming directly for the location he’d no doubt memorized by now. He knew that would get Don off quick, so he usually avoided abusing it until he wanted Don to cum, which was usually around the time Raph himself was ready to as well.

Raph let out a low, growling churr, the vibrations coaxing a slightly higher pitched one out of Don. Without having to be told, Don knew Raph was only a few thrusts from coming, so he let go himself. Shuddering, he cried out as he came, his cum shooting onto the bed as the pulses of pleasure shot through his body.

To Don’s surprise, Raph kept going. No longer aiming for Don’s prostate in an effort to get him off, Raph was now only using Don’s ass to pleasure himself. Don panted against the sheets as his body rocked back and forth, too exhausted to do anything else. After another minute or so, Don looked over his shoulder to see Raph’s eyes screwed shut, his bottom lip caught between his teeth as he sank into pure bliss.

Don gasped when he felt Raph’s hot load shoot into him, relishing the feeling of his brother’s seed filling him up, before he felt the loss of his brother entirely as Raph slipped back out of him.

Raph hummed in contentment as he all but collapsed next to Don, a dazed expression on his face as he pulled Don’s body close until it was flush against his own. Almost immediately after closing his eyes, Raph drifted off to sleep.

Don knew it wouldn’t be long before Raph woke up again ready for more. Both of them were blessed with the ability to go multiple rounds, and they abused that privilege constantly.

In fact, Donatello couldn’t even remember the last full day they’d gone without sex. When was the last time they’d done something alone together that didn’t eventually end up with both of them gasping and moaning in pleasure? Not that Don was complaining; Raph knew exactly which places drove his partner crazy, and if Don asked for harder, faster, rougher, Raph could always provide.

But Don was beginning to think Raph viewed sex as a basic need, like drinking water and eating food. Shell, Donnie himself was starting to think that way too. They’d both grown too comfortable with the fact that they’d always find some way to get into each other’s pants, and maybe that wasn’t such a good thing.

They were both spoiled rotten, indulged too much in simple pleasures to the point that they no longer appreciated it for what it was.

They still hadn’t come out to the rest of their family, so they had to act the same as they always had when in the presence of them. At first, this proved challenging; they could hardly keep their hands off each other, and the shift from pretending to have a normal brotherly bond to rough, passionate sex any chance they got was a difficult one. All the same, they’d learned just what to say to throw their brothers’ questions off, to direct their attention anywhere but towards the fact that Don and Raph seemed so close all of a sudden…

It was all too easy, there was no more challenge. At first, that only meant they were better equipped to keep their relationship a secret, and it allowed them to continue being together.

During the first month of their relationship, they’d taken more risks to be together even during the day. Pulling each other aside for a quick, heated kiss, one sneaking into a shower with the other…

They no longer took such risks. After the initial love-sick phase of their relationship the both of them had sobered, and come to decide not to get too crazy anymore. They valued their intimacy over what they’d grown to think was just a slight thrill. Now that they’d perfected the art of sneaking into and out of each other’s rooms, they didn’t see the point in endangering their secret just because they couldn’t wait a few hours.

Don was beginning to feel they’d made a mistake. The thrill was what made it fun, what kept the momentum going for him. He couldn’t speak for Raph, of course, but maybe if he could find a way to bring that thrill back, his brother would understand the need to keep the spontaneity.

He could just suggest to Raph that they both let their instincts and desires guide them. Don knew he could make a great argument, get Raph on his side in less than a few minutes, but he didn’t see much fun in that.

If they were both going to work on letting go of their restraints, of doing things the way they normally wouldn’t, then Don would have to put his practice into motion now.

A game – no, a challenge. He would challenge Raphael in such a way that steered him into taking more of those delicious risks once more. Don was certain Raph would respond positively to a challenge, and truly give it his all to win.

_How many times can we make the other come in one day without alerting the rest of the family?_

Hm, that sounded like a great idea, but it was a little too forward. It gave them an agenda, revealed the challenge’s true purpose far too easily. Raph would know what he was up to in a second.

So what if instead of giving them an objective, he took one away?

One of Master Splinter’s many teachings came to him then, a memory that resurfaced to help him analyze his current thought process.

They were in the dojo, attempting to defeat their Sensei while he wore a blindfold. They had all exchanged worried glances when Master Splinter revealed the piece of cloth, knowing for certain that this would be the one match against their father that they would win.

And then, before they knew it, all of their faces greeted the dojo floor violently, their weapons tossed out of their reach. Master Splinter stood in the same place he’d started in, the blindfold still completely affixed over his eyes, only now he was surrounded by his four groaning sons.

They’d all learned several valuable lessons that day, mostly about how dangerous underestimating your opponent can be. But Don specifically remembered asking Sensei _why_ he’d bother training without sight. He remembered every word Sensei had said to him in response.

“When you become too dependent on something, you only realize how precious that thing is when you no longer possess it.”

Going without his eyesight meant Master Splinter had to tap into his other senses to pick up the slack. And when the mask came off afterwards, he once again saw bright colors and the faces of his sons instead of the void of darkness. The first thing Sensei did when the mask was off was smile warmly at his children.

In other words, you don’t know what you have until it’s gone.

Translating this ideology into Don’s current situation: if Don wanted to remind both Raph and himself just how much sex was supposed to mean for them, Don would have to take it away. If his hypothesis proved correct, this idea would have Raph begging for a taste of something he’d had constant access to for months now.

Raph, begging? Don found that wasn’t exactly an unpleasant image…

Don decided he would take sex out of the equation, and see whether or not he could produce positive results.

Raphael pulled him closer in his sleep, curling up against him tighter and mumbling something incoherent against Donnie’s neck. As Raph slowly broke through the haze of sleep, his hands were already stroking along Don’s body. Don released a breathy sigh at the feeling, already feeling the familiar stirring in his lower plastron. He restrained himself, trying to focus on his decision to be celibate for as long as either of them could take it.

But right now, with Raph’s hand fondling his slit, the whole thing seemed like such a stupid idea…

“I have a proposition,” Don began anyways, pushing through the fog of arousal and ignoring Raphael’s mischievous hands as they worked to arouse him for another round. “More like a challenge.”

"A challenge?" Raph perked up a bit at that, but tried not to let his enthusiasm show.

“Yeah,” said Don, “I was thinking about how, um, _frequently_ we do this together—”

“You mean how often we fuck,” Raph stated without a hint of embarrassment or shame. He smirked at the flushed expression on Don’s face, knowing exactly what his dirty talk did to Don.

“Yes,” said Don, pretending to be suddenly very interested in Raph’s wandering hand so he wouldn’t have to meet his eyes. “Well, I was thinking about that and thought, ‘when’s the last time we went a full twenty-four hours _at least_ without–’”

“Without my hard, hot dick ramming into your sweet, tight ass?” Raph finished, leaning his face in closer to nuzzle against Don’s neck. Don fought to keep a moan from escaping as Raph’s teeth scraped against his flesh, suggesting just how much Don was at his mercy at the moment. Oh god, Raph was definitely awake and ready to go now.

"Yeah, that,” Don said softly, wanting to pull away to make sure Raph would pay direct attention to him, but his body not complying with his wishes. “I wonder, if we didn’t have this, which one of us would go crazy first?”

“What are you talking about, Donnie?” Raph asked, pulling away finally to meet his brother’s eyes with a look of confusion.

With Raph’s ministrations paused, Don could focus just enough to form his next words carefully.

“Well,” he said, taking the opportunity to put some distance between them, “In short, I’m wondering how much self-restraint each of us has. If you really wanted to, how long do you think you could go without an orgasm? How long before I have you crawling back into my bed begging for my ass?”

“If I really wanted to,” Raph started, leaning back in to ghost his lips over Don’s shoulder. “I could outlast you any day, Donnie. You might like to think you’ve got almost as much restraint as Leo, but you can go from zero to sixty faster than a Bugatti. Besides, I’m not sure if you know this about me but I’m a _tiny_ bit competitive. Make it a competition and I’ll do almost anything to win, including going without an orgasm for the week or so it takes before _you_ come crawling back into _my_ bed begging for _my_ cock.”

With a triumphant smirk Raph dove for Don's neck again, sucking on the patch of skin just beneath Don’s jaw line, not hard enough to leave a mark. Never hard enough to leave a mark.

“You’re not exactly proving your own point by keeping that up, Raphie,” Don sighed, relishing the feeling regardless. A second later Raph pulled away, sitting back up to capture Don’s gaze.

“You didn’t actually want to _try_ it, did you?”

“It’s the scientific method, Raph,” Don said with a light smile. “I have my question, a hypothesis, and now it’s time for the experiment.”

“You _do_ actually want to try it,” Raph groaned, sitting back on his heels and rubbing his face with one hand.

“What, are you starting to doubt your abilities, Raph?” Don teased, “Second guessing your ability to keep it in your pants?”

“Why _should_ I keep it in my pants?” Raph growled. He threw his hands up into the air. “We don’t even wear pants!”

“Because you’ll get to prove you’ve got more control than I do,” said Don, “And if you’re right, and you can outlast me, you get the satisfaction of beating me.”

Raph still didn't look convinced, so Don pulled his last weapon out of its holster and took aim at his lover. He spread his legs and made sure his tail was fully visible as he wiggled it slightly.

“Come on, Raphie,” he said, “Don’t you wanna play with me?”

“Fuck yeah I do,” Raph all but growled, his eyes drifting over Don’s splayed, eager body. He still somehow managed to tear his gaze away. “Which is exactly why I don’t want to agree to some celibacy bullshit.”

“But it’s not bullshit,” Don argued, still wiggling his tail for Raph, “It’s a challenge. But I’d understand if you don’t think you can do it.”

Raph smirked, realizing what Don was doing. He pounced on top of him, face inches away from Don’s as he smiled lovingly into his brother’s eyes.

“You think you can bait me into accepting your useless challenge, Donnie?” Raph asked, suddenly attacking Don’s face with quick little kisses. Don was over the moon; rarely was Raph ever this affectionate. “You think I can’t see through your ruse?”

“If it’s a challenge, it’s you against me!” Don laughed, “I’m supposed to trick you into admitting defeat!”

“Well that’s one thing you’ll never get out of me,” Raph told him, his voice lowering to a more serious tone. “I’d give anything for you, but I’d never give up.”

“I know,” Don told him, his hand reaching up to stroke one of Raphael’s cheeks. Raph leaned into his hand. “I just wanted to see how long we could go without it, is all. Purely scientific purposes.”

“Fine,” said Raph, leaning down to kiss Don softly and gently. “On one condition.”

“What’s that?”

“It starts _tomorrow_.”

With that, Raph continued where he’d left off earlier, spending the rest of the night inside his brother.


	2. The Kitchen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay (I'm not the most punctual updater ever, btw...)

When Raphael woke the next morning, the other side of his bed was cold.

He sat up slowly and stretched out his slightly sore muscles. He smirked to himself as he remembered why exactly he was so sore. He and Donnie’d had a pretty great time last night. He couldn’t wait to see the slight lilt to his brother’s walk when they met for morning practice. Don’s body had grown used to Raph’s abuses, but last night had been vigorous even for their standards; Don would have one shell of a time walking that off.

Raph rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and got out of bed. He was by no means a morning person, but he always got out of bed for morning practice, and this time he had something more than sparring to look forward to.

When he walked into the kitchen, everyone was already there enjoying breakfast. It wasn’t unusual for Raph to be the last one up, but even so, upon his arrival everyone looked up from their meals.

“Good morning, my son,” Master Splinter said. Raphael acknowledged with a bow of his head.

“Hey, Sensei,” he said with a genuine smile. When he turned to Mikey, he saw the little idiot giving him a too-cheerful smile, which immediately had him on alert. He scowled at his youngest brother and spoke carefully. “Hello, Mikey.”

“’Sup, bro?” Mikey said. Yep, definitely too cheerful. It was almost a relief, though. Mikey had actually been behaving himself for about a week now, and though it was refreshing to get a break from his pranks and lack of care when handling his brother’s precious possessions, it was still worrying.

Raph walked over to the stovetop where some scrambled eggs and bacon were waiting for him in the pan. Beside that, on the countertop, was a basket of peaches April had brought in for them the other day. He took the eggs and bacon along with one peach and a piece of toast, then went to sit across from Donnie at the table.

“Any particular reason you’re up so early, Raph?” Donnie asked, his voice catching Raph’s attention immediately, though he worked hard not to show it.

“Morning to you too, Brainiac,” Raph handed Don a bit of early-morning grumpy attitude. “Guess I finally got a good night’s sleep in. I had a bit too much energy last night, so I gave myself a bit of a workout before bed. Helped wonders.”

He couldn’t resist looking over to see Donnie’s face. As expected, though the genius was looking down at his laptop with an almost bored expression, there was the faint dusting of a blush on his cheeks that was only really visible if you were looking for it. Raph forced down a triumphant smirk.

“That’s nice,” Donnie answered with a yawn.

“Maybe you should follow his example, Don,” Leo suggested. And there he went, micromanaging his team like a worried mother hen as always. Raph barely stopped himself from rolling his eyes. He tried to remind himself that at least Leo wasn’t giving Donnie orders.

“My sons,” Master Splinter spoke up, no doubt sensing the tension coming from Raphael. “I have asked April to come train with us this morning. She will arrive shortly. Please be ready within the next half hour.”

“ _Hai_ , Sensei,” all of the brothers said at once with a nod of their heads. Their father then got up to leave the kitchen, presumably to get ready for their training session himself.

“Dudes, what do you think he’s gonna teach us today?” Mikey began as soon as their father was out of earshot.

“Why do you think he’s gonna teach us something new?” Raph asked.

“ _Duh_ , because he’s bringing April in for practice!” Mikey whisper-shouted. “Why else would he do that unless he wants to teach us all some sweet new moves?”

Ignoring the insult, Raph rolled his eyes and answered, “She’s still training to be a _kunoichi_ , Mikey. Maybe he thinks it’s time she trained with _real_ ninjas.”

“A _kunoichi is_ a real ninja, Raph,” Donnie snapped at him. Before Raph could respond, Leo stepped in.

“Guys, calm down,” he said, looking between both of them. “We’ll find out what we’re practicing today in less than thirty minutes. Let’s save all that energy for sparring, not arguing.”

Raph ground his teeth together but impressed himself by not talking back. Leave it to Leo to step in like the mediator every time someone so much as raised their voice. There wasn’t even an argument happening! Raph just said the wrong words, as usual, and Donnie took it the wrong way. He didn’t _mean_ to imply April wasn’t a great fighter, he was just terrible with phrasing things, that’s all!

Leo grabbed his plate and silverware and set it down in the sink. He turned to leave and called out behind him, “I’ll be in the dojo. See you all in a bit.”

Donnie and Mikey both called out their salutations, but Raph said nothing. Instead, he turned to Mikey and the corner of his mouth hitched.

“Alright, numb nuts,” he growled out, “I know you did something. If you tell me what you broke now I’ll go easy on ya.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” said Mikey in one of his ‘I totally know exactly what you’re talking about’ voices. But then, he paused, looking confused. “Wait, I actually _didn’t_ do anything this time. I really _don’t_ know what you’re talking about!”

"Why were you acting so cheery earlier then?" Raph tossed back, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes at Mikey.

“I’m always this happy, bro,” Mikey said easily, looking proud of himself. “You know me, I’m the optometrist of the family!”

“It’s _optimist_ , Mikey,” Donnie corrected, “And you’re not so much optimistic as you are dramatic.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Mikey cried, throwing his arms into the air and then landing them on his hips.

“It means you react to situations with an abundance of energy and emotion,” said Donnie, gesturing to Mikey’s arms, “Just like that.”

“So Mikey,” Raphael cut in before Mikey could continue his display of indignation, “You’re telling me you didn’t break anything, that you didn’t do something you weren’t supposed to, _and_ that you didn’t leave any pranks set up for any one of us?”

“Yep!” Mikey said simply, a happy yet genuinely innocent expression on his face. Then, he opened his eyes and looked between Donnie and Raph. “It _is_ kind of weird, huh?”

“That you haven’t done at least one of those things within the past week?” Raph asked rhetorically. “Yeah, pretty weird.”

“Not that it’s not appreciated,” Donnie stated quickly, one of his arms raising to place one hand on the back of his neck sheepishly. “Just unexpected.”

“Are you sure you don’t just miss my little brotherly charms?” Mikey teased, bending over backwards and balancing on one leg in order to stick his face closer to Donnie’s.

“He’s sure, Mikey,” Raph groaned out, an eyebrow raised. “And so am I. This isn’t an invitation, you know.”

He said that, but when he really thought about it, he wouldn’t mind it so much if Mikey did go back to his old ways. It was familiar, comfortable, even if it was annoying. Raph wasn’t the biggest fan of change.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Mikey said with a wink before making his own exit from the kitchen. To prove his sarcasm, he left behind his dirty plate and silverware. He was out of the room before either of them could yell at him for it.

Donnie finished his last bite of eggs just as Raph finished his; he ate much slower than Raph, especially when he was distracted. Seeing his brother done, Donnie reached over and gathered both Mikey and Raph’s dishes along with his own to take to the sink.

“You go on ahead and get ready for practice,” he told Raph, “It’s my turn to wash the dishes.”

Raph was just about to leave him to it when he noticed a flicker of green moving in his peripheral. His eyes found Donnie’s tail, the tip just barely exposed beneath his shell and swaying back and forth as he concentrated on cleaning the dishes.

Raph swallowed and tensed at the sight, unable to look away for a moment, but was brought back to the present when he realized just how unusual a sight it was to see. The turtles kept their tails hidden for good reasons. It was a very sensitive appendage, and it was best to keep it tucked safe against their shells so it would be much harder to hit in combat.

Another reason was the unspoken rule the brothers had developed amongst each other. Maybe it was because they learned at a young age just how easy it was to hurt each other by pulling on their tails, and growing older, how easy it was to win a sparring match if you targeted the appendage, but it was a fairly rare sight to see any of the brother’s tails out in the open.

It was sorta like clothing, Raph thought, because if you spend your whole life covering something up, it becomes wrong to reveal it. That was also part of the reason they didn’t wear much in the way of clothes. Instead of learning to cover their bodies, they learned to cover their weak spots.

Donnie only revealed his tail for two things; when he was concentrating on something hard enough to forget to keep the sensitive appendage concealed, or when he was sexually aroused. But judging by the smell in the air – or lack thereof – Raph didn’t think Donnie was turned on, and doing the dishes certainly wasn’t enough of a challenge to set him off.

Perhaps he was thinking about something very hard, as he often did when he was performing menial tasks. The only time Donnie wasn’t thinking at all was in the middle of an orgasm. The genius’ mind was an efficient machine, Raph knew. Even when Donnie didn’t look it, he could be solving some complex equation in his head. For all Raph knew, he probably was.

So, while his hands were doing the dishes, Donnie’s mind must have been occupied with some intense problem he was trying to solve. Some kind of gizmo that needed fixing, or maybe that weird twitchy scanner thing they’d brought back after a run-in with some Kraang a while back.

Raph had half a mind to sneak over there and ask him what was going on in that brilliant mind of his while pressing himself against Donnie’s backside, maybe taking hold of his tail… but of course he held back. The both of them had worked too hard to get where they were, and doing something stupid like that could get them both found out in a second.

The only privacy they could count on, for the most part, was at night. When everyone else was long asleep, only then did they know everyone’s location, and know they weren’t likely to be stumbled upon in a compromising position. Yet even at night it was risky, because Leo was a light sleeper, even more so than Sensei, and Mikey had a tendency to wake up for midnight snacks. In the beginning they’d almost been caught too many times to count, and so the two had learned to be more careful.

But right now Donnie was making it _damn hard_ to be careful.

“I, uh,” he began. He cleared his throat to cover up the crack in his voice. “I’ll go do that Donnie, thanks.”

Donnie hummed lightly in acknowledgement, but before he could even get out of his seat, Donnie’s tail relaxed even more, revealing more of the sensitive appendage. Raph knew just how to touch that cute little tail of Donnie’s. If he licked the very tip, Donnie would make this adorable noise…

Raph clenched his fists on the table and forced himself to think of something, _anything_ else.

Practice today. Yeah, Mikey said something about that, about how they…

Donnie’s tail was swaying back and forth, and Raph noticed how his brother hadn’t asked why Raph was still sitting in the kitchen like a dimwit. It hit him all at once, and Raph couldn’t help the smile that grew on his face. Of course Donnie was teasing him, the clever little ass. He was sure in a mood to be doing that so openly, though.

“Are you just going to sit there and stare at my ass or are you going to do something about it?”

“Just gonna stare.”

Raph wanted nothing more than to walk right over there and show Donnie a thing or two about teasing. No, he _did_ want something more. He wanted their relationship to be kept a secret, he wanted them to be able to keep doing this. So he stayed put.

“And they say you’re brave,” Donnie said quietly, as though he were saying it to himself. Raph clenched his fists at the taunt, but held it together.

“They also say I’m reckless,” Raph growled out, careful not to raise his voice, “And it’s a damn good thing I’m not reckless with this.”

“Is it?”

“You know it is, Donnie,” said Raph, trying not to sound exasperated. He and Donnie had talked about this many times. Public displays of affection – much less rutting against each other in the damn kitchen when anyone could just waltz in on them – were strictly off-limits.

Donnie turned then, folding his arms across his plastron and fixing Raph with a rare glare of his own. He didn’t seem mad, though, only frustrated. He seemed to be pouting. Shell, but he was cute…

Donnie strode over to the table where Raph was still sitting and placed both of his hands on Raph’s shoulders. Donnie hadn’t bothered to wipe them off, so they were still slick with warm, soapy clean water. Some of it dribbled down Raph’s arms as the two brothers stared at each other.

Fully expecting Donnie to back off, Raph raised an eyebrow at his brother, pointedly glancing down at his now wet shoulders. Donnie’s glare softened, but his brows furrowed slightly, as though he were working something out. Without warning, he leaned in and captured Raph’s lips with his own.

Raph wanted badly to immediately sink into the kiss, to wrap his arms around his Donnie and show him just how much he wished he could show him these affectionate thoughts. He never had the right words, but sometimes, if he kissed him just right, or if he gave him the right kind of smile, the right kind of caress, Donnie would smile back at him as if he knew what Raph was trying to say.

But he couldn’t do that, or anything close to that, out here. So, using every fiber of his being, he forced himself to pull away from the kiss as gently as possible. He was stronger than Donnie, after all, and he didn’t want to come across like he didn’t want the affection, so he had to be careful.

He leaned back and away from Donnie, gently pushing him away.

“Later,” he said softly, giving his cheek a quick but loving caress before he stood up and left the kitchen. He didn’t want to see the disappointment on his brother’s face any longer.

* * *

Don watched his brother go, trying to hide his disappointment. He knew Raph only thought he was doing what was best for the both of them, and guilt-tripping had always been Mikey’s thing, not Don’s.

He turned back to the dishes and let his mind process the day’s events so far. Raph didn’t seem to remember their little proposition from last night, for one. If he had, he surely would’ve commented on that rather than his usual “later, Donnie.” Raph wasn’t the most forgetful turtle in the family, but he typically would have remembered something like that, especially given it was a direct challenge. However, due to the extent of their “workout” last night, Don didn’t really blame him.

The other possibility was that Raph just didn’t care. Maybe he wasn’t taking Don seriously, had only thought Don was joking, and now that they were both fully awake and without the high of endorphins, Raph believed the both of them had sobered and the challenge was off.

Either way, this new development proved to be both a blessing and a curse. Don had been planning to tease Raph this morning and had planned for results. He expected Raphael – who surely remembered their challenge – to find the doubly-forbidden fruit too much to resist. That was when Don would pull away, leave the kitchen, and taunt Raph for losing control so easily.

Unfortunately, his plan had failed. Now understanding that Raph had one way or another written off the challenge, Don had to forge a new plan of attack. He had to remind Raph of what he’d agreed to, for one – Donnie smiled to himself as he successfully worked out a bit of cheese from Mikey’s plate – but he decided he didn’t have to be so direct about it.

Don was looking forward to dangling himself in front of Raph, like a bone for a dog, just out of his reach...

After all, there’s more than one way to remind someone of something they couldn’t have.

 


End file.
